What King?
by Lily Lindsey-Aubrey
Summary: A certain elf hatches a plot to take the throne of Gondor, enlisting the help of a certain other elf. It is his mission to keep Aragorn, son of Arathorn, from getting married at all costs. Rated for wishful hoping for Aragorn's death and overwhelming fabulousness exuding from an Elvenking.
1. Hatching a Plot

_I know, I know; I have way too many stories going. But I could not shut up the plot dragons in my head. This story contains Leggy and Thrandy and Elrondy bashing- although, it's all in good fun and not because I don't like these characters. I do like them. Way too much. Heheh... This is a bit AU, so there are a few discrepancies with the films and book, but I will try to keep them to a minimum. Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 1. **

'Ah, there you are at last,' said Thranduil, letting a hint of annoyance creep into his voice. He turned to look at his son who had just entered, and lifted an eyebrow.

'You sent for me, Ada?' said Legolas.

'You're late,' said the Elvenking. He turned away again and examined his nail. 'I have received a message from Lord Elrond of Imladris. There seems to be a great to-do there, and he says he must hear news of that Gollum creature.'

'I suppose we'll have to tell him of our failure to contain him,' said Legolas.

'Your. Failure,' Thranduil corrected him. Legolas hung his head sheepishly. 'But there is more going on in Rivendell than meets the eye,' the king continued, walking to his throne and sitting down on it with a fabulous twirl. 'I have reasons to believe that Elrond has an unwanted guest.'

Legolas loved gossip. His pointy elven ears pricked up.

'There is a ranger. Of the north. Calls himself Aragorn, and is a complete jerk. Supposedly he thinks that the throne of Gondor is his for the taking. Although he hasn't said so outright, I can only think that Elrond is not happy with this state of affairs, since I've heard him hint on several occasions that he couldn't wait for the old steward's death so that he could claim the throne for himself.'

'But what has this got to do with us?' asked Legolas. 'You don't usually care what happens to Lord Elrond.'

Thranduil widened his eyes, but could not deny that fact. 'Truth be told,' he admitted, 'the real reason I care is because if we can solve his problem in this respect, he will not be angry at us for your foolish mistake with our captive. And besides-' Here the king gave a wicked chuckle- 'I have some plans of my own for the throne of Gondor.'

Legolas' eyes widened in shock. 'Ada,' he gasped.

'I know,' Thranduil gloated. 'And my plan is extremely clever, as usual. You see, a thousand years is as a day in my life, so I have plenty of time, as does Elrond. We can let Aragorn take the throne and live a long, peaceful, prosperous life as king of Gondor. But we cannot afford to let him have an heir. If an heir is produced, there is little chance of either of us getting the throne. We must keep him from getting married! And therein lies one of our problems.'

'Go on,' said Legolas, who never could stand suspense. Thranduil revelled in it, though, for much longer than his son liked.

'The ranger,' he said at last, 'is deeply in love with Elrond's daughter... what's her name... Aldy? Amber?'

'Arwen,' said Legolas, looking a little crestfallen. He personally thought Arwen's name rather unforgettable, as was the lady herself. He sighed.

'Oh, yes, that sounds right,' said Thranduil airily. 'At any rate, we must keep them apart by all means necessary; and that, my dear son, will be your job.'

'What?' said Legolas nervously.

'You will go directly to Imladris and pry the two lovers apart with all speed. I'm sure you'll do fine; all you have to do is make friends with the ranger and carry him off on hunting trips continually- in fact, if you could just get him accidentally killed, it would save a great deal of trouble. Now go at once, and Valar speed you on your noble quest.' Thranduil stood and prepared to sweep out of the room.

'But Ada,' Legolas protested, 'What if they find out what we're trying to do?'

'Am I relying too much on your cleverness?' The Elvenking sighed and turned back to his son. 'I will keep in contact with you, and if you have any questions just ask me in a letter. It's so annoying that letters take so long... I shall have to get Feren to look into an instant messaging invention...' And with that, the king swept regally out of the room.

Legolas frowned, then sighed. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he mumbled.

* * *

_Review. That's an order, not an option. :)_


	2. In Imladris

_Don't ask me to explain why the title is 'What King!' instead of 'What King?' Let's just assume that I was quite tired when I was publishing it... should I change it? Or should I give in to my laziness and leave it how it is for eternity? _

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

Dear Ada,

I have arrived at Imladris safe and sound with no mishaps. Due to some clever manoeuvring on my part, Elrond introduced me to the foul ranger almost instantly on my arrival. And he is foul. At first I will admit that I had some qualms of the conscience about carrying out your plan, but not any more.

Over all, everything goes according to plan, although there is talk here about doomful things, and Lord Elrond seems to sense evil approaching. I spoke with him about the Gollum creature, and it seemed to worry him a bit. Apparently he was more important than we realized.

I have, as you instructed, attempted making friends with Aragorn, and we have successfully carried out two hunting trips. Unfortunately, he did it manage to get himself killed on either, and is a gifted fighter, which is bothersome. Still, I harbour hopes of an early death for him. It would save me a great deal of trouble.

Elrond has called a council to meet tomorrow. What it is about I cannot say yet, as it is being held in utmost secrecy. I will be representing the woodland realm, of course, and shall try to bear such fabulousness as you always bring on such occasions.

Until my return, your loving son,

Legolas Greenleaf

* * *

My dear idiotic son,

You do not need to translate your name for me. I know quite well what it means. By all means go to the council; but do not even try to emulate my fabulousness. We both know that it is unattainable.

I warned you that this ranger was a jerk. You should always take me at my word. Be careful, though. Sometimes these people know the secrets of our race, and if he caught you speaking about this, even in our own language, he might grow suspicious. I do not know how much he learned of elves before Elrond made him move out and support himself those years ago.

All goes well here. My wine is almost gone through- which reminds me: when you send a response, make sure the messenger brings back a good ripe bottle or Miruvor. Not as good as ours, but it will suffice. Feren tells me to ask you to send his regards to his cousin Lindir. And he asks that, as a special favour to him, you do not torment him.

Your doting father,

Thranduil, Elvenking of Mirkwood the Great

* * *

_The chapters of this story are going to stay being pretty short. Yay! You can read it in under five minutes! Perfect! *aggressively advertises* Please review! Thanks all who obeyed my order last time. :) Now do it again! :P_


	3. Authentic Intelligence

_How do you think this will end? Like the book/movie, or will I make up an alternate end? How do you think it **should **end? Tell me in a review! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Dear Ada,

There was a huge crazy council this morning and it blew my mind. All this cool, ridiculous, secret stuff was revealed, and now my head hurts. But despite that, I, like the dutiful son that I am, am writing to you to tell you all about it.

So apparently there's this super powerful ring that got made by Sauron a long time ago- which I never learned about in my History of Arda class, by the way- and now they've found it and they weren't sure what to do with it for a while. Sauron's power is tied to it, according to Lord Elrond, and he plans to have someone destroy it. And here is where it gets crazy. He chose this little hobbit creature to take the ring and throw it into Mt. Doom in Mordor. That ticked me off.

Anyhow, like the fool that he is, Aragorn decided to go with him; and what was I supposed to do? I didn't think I should let him go off alone. For all I know, he'll fall in love with the very next elleth he meets. And I assume that I can always back out. What do you think I should do?

About the ranger in other regards, I've been able to keep him away from Arwen most of the time. Sometimes my watch is let down, and off they go together, being sappy and creepy. But for the most part I've kept them separated.

Your faithful and authentically intelligent son,

Legolas

* * *

Son,

Authentic intelligence my eye! Everyone knows that you got it from me.

Yes, go with them! If I didn't have so many other plots going right now, I'd hatch one to steal the ring and become a dark Lord myself. If you let Elrond find this letter, I will skin you.

Keep your real purpose utterly secret. If anyone finds out what motivates you, we are finished and you'll be grounded for the next thousand years of your existence. Did you tell Elrond that your plan is to keep Aragorn heirless? Because he sent me a nasty letter today about inferior Mirkwood jails. He is the only one who may know, and even he cannot know the full plan. I shall grab the throne right out from under him. :)

Keep in touch with me. And you forgot to send the Miruvor.

Dad

* * *

_In case no one noticed, I luuuuuurv reviews. :) _

_I promise to update soon. I've got a lot of this written already because it's extremely easy. I like writing stories that are almost effortless. ^-^ #ShouldBeStudying #Meh #WhoCares #Yolo_


	4. Adopted?

_Random question: Who is your favourite character in the Hobbit films? I am having a hard time deciding on mine. I love so many of them. :) I think Fili wins out for me, though._

* * *

**Chapter 4. **

Dear Ada,

Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! What with all the council and headaches and everything I completely forgot about your wine. I'm sending some with this letter.

I did let Elrond know my true (ish) purpose right before I and the rest of the Fellowship left Imladris. He was excited, to say the least. About the Fellowship: there are four freaking hobbits. What is wrong with Lord Elrond? Also there is Aragorn, of course, and a stupid fat dwarf who is a descendant of another stupid fat dwarf who was in our prison a few years back. There is another man (who happens to be from Gondor; a little ironic, is it not?), and then there is the wizard, Gandalf. A motley crew. I look so stupid travelling with these people.

Aragorn seems to already be feeling the effects of seperation from Arwen. He looks moody a lot, but I'm sure it will do him good. And us good. Which is more important and to the point.

If there are any significant developments I will notify you immediately.

Your true son (I'm not adopted, right?),

Legolas

* * *

Dear Legolas,

Everything sounds great. The wine is not ripe enough, by the way, but it is sufficient. Elrond has written me again and declares that he doesn't mind Gollum having escaped so much anymore. One mission has been accomplished, at any rate.

I am happy that the ranger is at last away from Rivendell. But do keep him away from all females. He's not safe among them.

The one from whom you got every worthwhile trait you have,

Ada

* * *

_Please review! To Be Updated Soon. Probably tomorrow. _


	5. O,o

_This one is longer. :) I think poor lil Leggy is getting insecurity issues. :( Leggy angst is so fun. }:D_

* * *

**Chapter 5. **

Dear Ada,

I noticed you didn't really quite say anything about me being _not _adopted… this is worrying me…

I'm sending a report to Lord Elrond, too, and if the messenger gets the two mixed up, I shall personally slaughter him.

Aragorn is so much trouble. He keeps getting himself almost killed and then saving himself at the last moment. The wizard fell to his death in Moria, and I was so sure the ranger would jump in after him, but he didn't. I'm honestly regretting agreeing to this mission. It's tons of work. And besides that, I'm surrounded by stupid people! I finally realize what pain you must feel as the most fabulous person wherever you go. I'm the only one in our group who can keep his hair straight!

We went to Lothlorien after Gandalf died, and it was extremely embarrassing. The Lady of Light looked so annoyed at our unruly appearance. In fact, she looked so judging that Boromir suddenly broke down crying. It was so shameful. Celeborn looked disgusted, too. Just think, Ada; they'll be plaguing you about it for months.

I can't wait until this quest is over. Everyone here is a jerk.

Your best son,

Legolas

* * *

Dear not best son,

No you're not. Even if you are my only son.

It would be best if the ranger got himself killed, but it is not necessary. Do not get overly zealous and kill him yourself. There are clever people in Arda, and they would find out. Keep your hands clean.

I'm sorry about the low society you mist mingle with during this quest. It is all Elrond's fault. I shall speak to him about associating with the lower class.

Ada

* * *

Dear Lord Elrond,

Here is my report on your son, Estel, and how his romantic life is going:

-Has not seen or heard from any females since departure from Rivendell.

This cannot be guaranteed- sometimes I have suspicions that he conversed psychically with a certain daughter of a certain elven Lord's.

I hope the report is satisfactory. If there is anything in particular you want me to manipulate him into doing, my services are completely at your disposal.

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood

Representing the Realm of Mirkwood and Thranduil Elvenking

* * *

Legolas:

Thank you for your cooperation. We will attempt to stop Arwen's intervention from this end.

Lord Elrond asks if you are enjoying your trip thus far.

Erestor for Lord Elrond

* * *

_Am I updating this too fast? Because I feel like I am..._


	6. like ugh

**Chapter 6. **

Dear Ada,

ARAGORN IS SUCH A JERK. Alright, I'm better now. I just had to get that out.

It's not going so bad now. I fear I grow accustomed to my unseemly companions. Anyhow, Aragorn pretended to die today! He's so evil. Of course, I only suspect that he didn't die. He threw himself stupidly over a cliff- but that ended up partly good. In his evil haste, he accidentally dropped a necklace that used to belong to Elrond's daughter. I retrieved it, and I'll be sending it to lord Elrond instantly. He is NEVER getting it back. Hehe.

We could entertain wishful thinking and believe that Aragorn _is _dead, but I don't want such hopes dashed, which they probably will be. Aragorn is too clever, curse him.

Anyhow, as I was gazing over the cliff to make sure he actually died, up came Theoden King and was all like, 'It's so sad, ikr? pls don't cry! :')' and I was like ugh.

Legolas

P.S. Elrond seems satisfied with my work. :)

* * *

Son,

Refrain from making these stupid smileys at me. It's positively creepy.

This is good news. Although Aragorn is inevitably still alive, at least he's out of the way for the moment. You were (for once) wise to not believe he was dead for a moment. You are learning, my son.

By all means send the necklace to Elrond. Maybe when he finds out what she's done, Elrond will give Arwen a well-earned whipping.

Your Doting Ada

P.S. I don't care whether Elrond is satisfied anymore. I've gotten what I need from him. It's far too late for him to suddenly get angry at me for losing his hostage.

* * *

Dear Lord Elrond,

I regret to inform you that your son, Estel, fell over a cliff earlier today and (apparently) died.

Do not get over-excited, though. It is my suspicion that he is only faking his death. I found, however, a necklace which, I believe, belongs to your daughter. It was in his possession and it fell from him before he fell. I suggest you do not let him have it again.

I am enjoying my trip, actually. I didn't expect to, but I'm making friends with one of my companions, Gimli the dwarf. Please don't tell my dad! If the messenger gets these letters mixed up I will kill him! No offense, but it's probably wise to send someone with a little more tact and wisdom than Galdor. Just saying.

Legolas

* * *

Dear Legolas,

Elrond begs you to take back the necklace instantly. He is sure that Arwen will find it, because she has just decided to redecorate his study. You must hold onto it for now.

Elrond is pleased that you are enjoying your travels, and has taken into consideration your suggestion. Hence he has sent Gildor with this letter, thinking that it would be safer in his hands.

Erestor, for Lord Elrond of Imladris

* * *

_Random question of the day: do you like Elendil or Gil-galad better? _


	7. Daaaad

**Chapter 7. **

Dear Ada,

The most horrible thing happened. We found out that Aragorn is still alive! Yes, I was expecting it, but I didn't expect him to return so soon! I was enjoying the time without him so much.

Now we are in Helm's Deep, and we have a new problem. I was vaguely worried about it before, but now I am highly alarmed. Aragorn is hanging out too much with a certain woman named Eowyn. She is Theoden King's niece, and if he marries her, not only will there be heirs to the throne of Gondor, but there will be a strong alliance between Aragorn and Theoden. That would be disastrous to our plans.

Despite utmost hesitation and many qualms, I finally decided that there was only one thing to do: I gave Aragorn back Arwen's necklace. Elrond had sent it back to me, because Arwen was redecorating his study and he, of course, did not want her to find it. And it was a good thing, too! His affection for Arwen renewed, he told Eowyn off. I know because I was eavesdropping. I mean listening in on the conversation. So now he is in love with Arwen again; but at least she is far away and hopefully his affection for her will not get any stronger.

Do you have any advice for me? I'm floundering a bit. I just don't know what else to do to get this ranger from forgetting his lady love!

Love,

Legolas (who is so much more than he seems)

* * *

Shut your face. Why do the endings to your letters always have to be so aggravating?

That was simply stupid. Too bad I wasn't there to stop you from such a stupid act- giving the necklace back, that is. You could have simply gotten rid of the Rohan girl some other way. Get her killed in battle, perhaps. Or make her stay home from battle, which would be a better idea. Maybe she could get mysteriously poisoned…

Now it's too late, though, I suppose. Well, we must mend things as best as we can. I suggest retrieving the necklace somehow. Then destroy it. The faster the better. I will not have my throne taken by the heirs of some lame mortal!

Ada

P.S. You are destroying these letters after you read them, are you not? I don't want any fool of a dwarf finding them or something.

* * *

Dear Elrond,

Why does Erestor always write for you? Can you not spell or something? Just wondering.

Your son Estel has been found alive. Now we have two problems. He was falling in love with another female here in Rohan, but I solved that quite nicely by giving him Arwen's necklace back. So now we are back at square one. He loves Arwen still, but at least his affection for Eowyn is gone.

I suggest that you chose a different elf than Gildor. He has not much more tact or cunning than Galdor has. He almost got caught on the way by orcs- and if they found out our intentions they might use them for blackmail.

Legolas Thranduillion

* * *

Legolas Thranduillion,

Lord Elrond requests that you refrain from omitting the word 'Lord' before his name. He also states that giving the necklace back to Estel was a grave error. It would have been better for him to fall in love with Eowyn, since her brother Eomer wouldn't let her marry him anyhow. Still, perhaps the situation can be remedied. Lord Elrond suggests that you find a way of getting the necklace back as soon as possible.

We have taken into consideration your request and have sent Rumil with this note. Lord Elrond, while he is thinking of it, would like to know how Haldir is doing. He hasn't heard from him since he set out from Lothlorien to aid the Rohirrim in Helm's Deep.

Erestor

For Lord Elrond of Imladris

* * *

_In answer to my question of last time, I like Gil-galad a little bit better. He's just so cool. XD Plus, I have a bias towards elves... O.o_


	8. Existential Crisis

**Chapter 8.**

Dear Ada,

You are so mean! Can I never do anything to please you? #HavingExistentialCrisisOverHere

Despite your cruelty and refusal to understand your underrated son, I will now relate the events that have happened since I last wrote.

Almost no sooner than I had sent Feren back with my letter to you, Aragorn had the nerve to drag me into a creepy tunnel. Well, he didn't drag me, but of course I had to follow him and make sure he didn't fall in love with some random princess of the dead or something. Sometimes I really feel like a creepy stalker. :(

Well, so we went through this scary tunnel, almost got killed like nine times, and I ended up having to drag that stupid fat dwarf out! Ugh. Eventually we got to the other side and the ranger was angsting about random king of Gondor stuff and all, and then we jumped on some ships and attacked Gondor- which I couldn't figure out why we were doing that, but hey that's what he wanted to do, so- Oh yeah! You should have seen me, dad! I actually jumped up on a Mumakil and killed it! I killed it dead all by myself! It was awesome. I felt a tingle of fabulousness surge through me.

I think Eowyn is completely out of the way now. I'm not sure, but I think she got killed out on the battle field. I know her uncle Theoden did. But to be honest I don't really know what's going on at all.

I'm still trying to get back the necklace, but Aragorn wears it all the time! It's so frustrating. Maybe I can, like, bend the chain while he's sleeping so that it will fall off when he's fighting or something and break.

Please don't be so mean to me!

Legolas

* * *

Dear Legolas,

Your frowny faces are no better than your smileys. They are just as creepy. And I'm sorry but I have no interest in your unstable emotional state.

What is this you say? You pulled out a dwarf from inevitable death? What is happening to you? Why didn't you just leave him there? I fear that you are growing soft. Perhaps I shall have to pull you out of this mission.

I don't care how you do it, but you must hurry. We're coming down to the wire. Any moment, Gandalf might decide to kick the Steward into a flaming fire, and Aragorn will become king. We must not let that happen until you can ensure that there will be no heir!

Also, stop prattling on to me about how fabulous you are becoming. I will believe it when I see it.

Thranduil Elvenking

* * *

Dear Lord Elrond,

Sorry for my mistake last time. Although, I did notice that you didn't explain why Erestor always writes your letters for you…

Rumil is no better than the last. He gets easily distracted. I swear, if he doesn't send the right letter to the right person I will be very angry. I suggest you send someone else the next time. Also, yeah, sorry about that, but Haldir sort of died. I didn't tell Rumil, because I was afraid he'd burst a blood vessel.

I am trying my best to finish this mission. I have thought up a new plot to get Aragorn to lose his necklace. Prepare to be amazed by my brilliance next time I write you and tell you that all fear of Aragorn ever getting married will be gone!

Legolas Greenleaf

* * *

Legolas Thranduillion,

Your efforts are quite appreciated, but Lord Elrond requests that you stop being annoying or they won't be anymore. His advice is to carry out your plan, and then we'll see how brilliant it really is.

Lord Elrond and I are very upset to hear that Haldir is dead. Perhaps he is only injured on the battlefield. We will have to send a search party to Helm's Deep immediately.

Lord Elrond also grows weary of your constant dissatisfaction with his mailmen; however, he has obligingly sent Glorfindel instead this time. He also states that if the plan is to get Estel to shave and hence look too ugly for any lady to like, then it won't work. He has tried to get Estel to shave multiple times and all to no avail.

Erestor

For Lord Elrond of Imladris

* * *

_Is there a character who is extremely annoying or stupid, but you still like him? (I may or may not be thinking about Legolas here...)_


	9. I'm running out of ideas for chap titles

**Chapter 9. **

_Didn't expect the story to get this long… but we're almost to the end!_

* * *

Dear Ada,

Someday I will cease to try to please you because I will be so depressed; but as Aragorn says, it is not this day! I'm a great son, whether you think so or not.

Um, about the dwarf… I, uh, am kind of growing attached to him. Not like, friend, but like, not enemy, you know? He's really not that bad.

Aragorn broke his necklace today, because of my brilliant planning. Like I had meant to do, I broke the chain so that it would fall off and the jewel thing would break. It worked great; but Aragorn is as in love as ever. Now I'm stuck here in front of the black gate waiting for something to happen. It's really awkward and I have this psychic premonition that this will be a battle in which my hair will not stay in its proper place. It gives me shivers to think about.

I will write soon again, but if you have any suggestions as to what to do about Aragorn and Arwen, please suggest them with all speed!

Love me,

Legolas

* * *

Dear Son,

Don't be an idiot. If you were really a great son, why isn't Arwen in love with you instead of the ranger? Also, if I hear any more about you consorting with dwarves, I will personally see you into the fastest boat to Valinor, unable to sit down because of a very deserved whipping I will give you.

That the plan didn't work is all your stupid fault. I have half a mind to ditch you to Valinor, even if you don't hang with the dwarf anymore. We must have some other plan, though! Perhaps you can slip some poison into Arwen's drink- in fact, I suggest that you present such an idea to Lord Elrond in your next letter.

Don't disappoint me again, Legolas.

Your Fabulous Father

* * *

Dear Lord Elrond,

Unfortunately, although Estel's necklace has broken, nothing else of importance has happened. He is still in love with your daughter, to all appearances, and if you could, it would be nice if you could send her off to Valinor if possible. I fear there isn't much hope for our quest anymore.

Glorfindel is slightly more trustworthy than the others you sent, but still- he is blonde, and has some of a blonde's distinctive traits. Please choose someone else next time.

Legolas.

* * *

Dear Legolas,

Lord Elrond states that you are exceedingly demanding; but as you wished, he has compliantly sent Orophin in Glorfindel's stead this time.

He is quite upset at your news. He has been trying to ship his daughter to Valinor for several thousands of years now, but nothing seems to work. Her psychic abilities seem to thwart him every time. He got quite teared up when I read to him your letter. Please do not send such disheartening news next time.

Erestor

For Elrond of Imladris

* * *

_You know that awkward moment when you're drawing and someone looks over your shoulder so you turn the page and there's an even worse drawing on the next one… -_- Tell me it's not just me that these things happen to. XD btw yesterday was the anniversary of the day the Ring was destroyed. It was also Lee Pace's birthday. I may be referencing that very slightly in the next chapter. _


	10. Tragedy Strikes the Hapless Elf Prince!

_~Last chapter~_

* * *

**Chapter 10. **

Dear Ada,

I swear I'm so angry right now! We got so close! But now here is Arwen, invading Gondor and getting engaged to Aragorn left and right. I feel so bad! I will never live up to your fabulousness! I'm seriously considering launching myself off of the rock of Minas Tirith.

It wasn't my fault!

Legolas

* * *

Son,

I hate you so much.

I wish I wasn't

Your Ada

P.S.: Go make yourself useful and get that power ring, will you? After all, my birthday is coming up… I think I deserve something especially fabulous. If you fail to retrieve it for me...!

* * *

Dear Lord Elrond,

Mission failed. Gondor is beyond our reach. I'm so sorry. I did my best. Our plot is over and done, and I am unsuccessful. I would still like to be paid for my efforts, fruitless though they be, as they were many.

I would also request asylum in Imladris, for my Ada is very angry with me right now and I will not risk going back to Mirkwood. I suppose you'll be coming for your daughter's wedding, so when you leave for Imladris once more I will accompany you.

Legolas Thranduillion

* * *

Legolas,

I will leave you to your fate. I don't care what happens to you. And NO, I am not paying you. I will be too busy paying for my daughter's wedding. This is making me cry.

Lord Elrond

* * *

_I was blown away by the number of reviews for this story! One hundred THREE for nine chapters! O.O THANK you guys so much! I loved writing this, and didn't expect it to get this much attention! I'm really glad you all enjoyed it. :) _

_I'm sorry I didn't write anything special for St. Patrick's Day or April Fools' Day. I had a story planned for both but didn't get around to doing either one... to be honest, I think the April Fools' Day one would have traumatized me more than anyone else. I was going to make Lindir die in Life of Lindir (changing the name to Death of Lindir, of course) and startle everyone. Kinda glad I didn't end up doing that... _

_Is there anything in particular you people want to read about next? I may or may not start a new fan fic (even though I have too many going). Interested in a certain elf? Place? Bad guy? Event? ? Do you like me writing special one-shots for each holiday? _

* * *

**Bonus Post Credits Scene**

Elrond:

I am extremely confused! Orophin accidentally brought to me a letter from Legolas addressed to you. Naturally I read it, but I was baffled by the contents. Failed what? What mission did you fail? What was your plan? What did it have to do with Gondor? I DEMAND TO KNOW!

Galadriel  
Most gorgeous of the Elves  
Lady of Light  
Etc. etc. etc.


End file.
